Beware the Daughter of Death
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Cast into a world that was not her own, Azia, Daughter of Death must now find her place in this new world. Along the way she gains new brothers and allies. But what about love? Will she get a happy ending like her mother and father did?


**Beware The Daughter of Death: Chapter 1:**

 **(This is a One Piece crossover with Darksiders. Enjoy!)**

*Where am I?* She asks herself.

The young woman could hear the voices of three young boys; they appeared to be arguing with one another. It was then that she could sense someone reaching for her beloved mask. Acting instinctively her sharpened fingered gauntlet hand shot up and gripped the wrist of the person. Her red eyes snapped opened, glaring at the boy she held within her grasp.

"It would be wise if you left my mask alone." She growled out lowly.

After releasing the boy's wrist, she slowly got to her feet; her gauntlet covered boots caused the sand to crunch under her weight. As she shifted to look at the boys, the chains that bound her chest clanked together. Upon her black pants was two bone chained belts that merged into the large skull belt buckle at the front of her pants. Her two scythes that were crafted by her father hung at her sides. Both of them were being held by two bones like hands on either side of her hips as part of her belts. The wind began to pick up causing her short black hair to dance around her face giving it a dark look.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the boys shouted at her.

Her gazed went to the boy that spoke to her, he was about 8 years old in age, and he had short shaggy black hair that made his lightly freckled cheeks stand out. His dark colored eyes were glaring at her as if she was to be intimidated by him.

"And who are you to demand my name, child?" She asked while she darkly chuckled.

Just as the boy opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly interrupted by a hyper boys voice.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! I am going to be king of the pirates!"

Another young boy appeared in her line of sight, the boy appeared to be the youngest of the three boys, and he roughly appeared to by 6 or 7 years old. He too had shaggy black hair that was shorter than the other boys. She noticed that under one of his dark eyes was a scar that was evidently made by a knife. It was then that another boy appeared next to the hyper young boy.

This young boy appeared to be the calmest of the three; he appeared to be the same age as the first boy. He had short blond hair with dark colored eyes as well.

"I am Sabo and the mean one over there is Ace. What's your name? Do you know how you got here?" He asked her with curiosity.

"At least you have manners. Very well my name is Azia, I am the daughter of Death. As for how I got here I am afraid my memories are very vague. I recall being in a fight with an enemy and then nothing…" She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sabo appeared to be in a thoughtful state while Luffy looked at her curiously before asking," Why are you wearing a mask? Are you ugly?"

It was then that both Ace and Sabo wacked him over the head leaving two large lumps upon his head. Ace then turned to Azia and said," I don't believe you! There is no way that Death was a person or even exists as a person!"

Azia chuckled darkly before a purple aura begins to engulf her body, before the boys could even blink. It was then that instead of a woman a large creature stood in place. It wore a long purple cloak; the hood covered the face only leaving deadly red eyes for them to see. Her hands had become long bone like claws that were wrapped in purple bandages. Upon her belt was two lanterns; one was black with a green glow to it. The other lantern was golden with a green glow as well. On Azia's shoulder pad was three large spikes the two near the back both had skulls impaled on them. Upon the right side of the belt was a large death tome chained to her; where there was to be legs there was none to be seen.

In her right hand was a large scythe that bore the skulls throughout the blade and upon her back was two boned wings. She then chuckled in an almost demonic voice and said," What's the matter? Scared?"

Both Sabo and Ace screamed in terror and ran away from her all the way back to the place they were staying at. Meanwhile, Luffy looked at Azia with stars in his eyes and exclaimed excitedly," So cool!"

Azia chuckles before changing back to her normal form, she then looks at Luffy and says," You are not afraid?"

"Nope! You aren't scary, I am not afraid of anything after all I am going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy replied as he grinned broadly at her.

Azia chuckles and says," I am sure you will. However, I believe you should be returning home. It is getting late and you will need your rest."

"Will I see you again Big Sister Death?" Luffy asked innocently.

Azia's eyes widened slightly before they returned to normal and says," Yes you will. I will be here tomorrow. Come visit me here should you wish it. For now I will explore this small Island."

Azia then waves her hand summon her large shire mount known as Despair. He was the same as her father's horse. He has a skeletal emaciated appearance, a glowing green haze emanating from within his body and his eyes glowing with green light as well. His skin is mostly torn and somewhat rotted with some of his bones showing. Luffy's eyes began to sparkle and say," Cool! What's his name?"

Azia smiles as she mounts Despair and says," His name is Despair named in honor of my father's stead."

"Cool! I will definitely come back! Bye Big Sister!" Luffy called out before running off to catch up with Ace and Sabo.

Azia chuckled as she sees Luffy run off; she then steered Despair into the direction of the woods and they were off. As Azia and Despair gallop into the woods she could hear the familiar call of Dust. The crow that was once a guide to her father now, he was her guide in this new world. She looked up to see the black bird gliding above her with a green flaming trail that was behind him. As the hours ticked onward Azia noticed that Dust was leading her to an open clearing. There she could make out two figures and decided to follow cautiously to them. Not realizing that this was the beginning of a fate she didn't expect.

 **(Sorry for any OOCness I hope you enjoyed this new fanfic.)**


End file.
